loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagiwara Keiji
The best way to describe him huh? Hmm that's a tough one. The first thing I think about Keiji when I see him is music. The guy was born to be in music and I can tell that it is his life. Whether he's playing, composing or teaching it, you can just tell that this is what makes him happy. - Fubuki during an interview on 464 Productions Keiji Hagiwara is a male idol of 464 Productions. He is 20 years old and has the dragon sign of the 464 zodiac. His date of birth is December 9th 1993. Personality and Background Keiji is a calm and reserved person who shows great love for music and is often seen composing his own music or teaching others his knowledge of music. Keiji's musical ability is deemed excellent by others while other aspects of his performances have been called into question. Keiji does not have a good relationship with either of his parents or any of his family, he left his house and became legally emancipated when he was 17, he has been living by himself since then and hasn't spoken to his family since he left. The main reason behind this bad relationship was due to Keiji's goal to study and create music in college, something which his parents didn't want him wasting time on. Keiji accepted his college offer for music technology and production in South Tokyo University rather than accepting the job offer from his family's company which in turn his parents kicked him out of the house. Keiji is a skilled guitarist, often teaching Taira Inoue new cords and songs. He is very particular about which guitar he uses as he will refuse any other guitar and then only use his main guitar Wyvern. Appearance Keiji has black eyes and black hair. He is 5 feet ten inches tall and is one of the taller people in the agency. In winter he wears a black winter jacket and a pair of denim jeans and black sneakers. In summertime he wears various t-shirts and jeans with black sneakers. 464 Productions career Keiji's reason for joining 464 Pro was to create music and share it with the world. Keiji came to the original auditions for 464 Pro looking for a job as a music producer as he had just graduated from college. He was told to audition for a role as an idol and when he impressed both Uchino and Fubuki he was instantly accepted into the agency. Keiji later joined both Miura Aika and Katsuro Makazaki in an audition in which saw them successful and asked to perform the newly written song Te wo Tsunagou. It was then decided they would form a group which was later named Mirai Kizuna. Trivia *Keiji's hobbies include listening to music,playing music and writing music. *His favourite colour is black. *Keiji is able to drive and drives a black 1991 Mitsubishi Galant. *Due to Keiji living by himself he often works night shifts in a grorcery store to pay for his rent. *Keiji has alto-phobia (a fear of heights) and struggles with flying and being on high floors in tall buildings. Songs With Mirai Kizuna *Te wo Tsunagou Solo or Duet *Uchi Kudaa Ku! *Dream on (against Antonio Di Cabrini) *Toumei Datta Sekai *Beat Hit! (against Shimazu Fudou) *Yuuzora no Kamihikouki Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Related Category:The Idolm@ster Category:Idol